Veronica's Angels
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: Veronica's crazy. No, really, she is. There's no other explanation as to why she can hear and see her two dead blonde friends. They are like angels on her shoulders. One from heaven and the other from hell but both want what's best for her. Well, she thinks so. LoVe. But mostly Meg and Lilly bantering.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Veronica's crazy. No, really she is. There's no other explanation as to why she can hear and see her two dead blonde friends. They are like angels on her shoulders. One from heaven and the other from hell but both want what's best for her. Well, she thinks so.**

 **Notes: No one other than Veronica can hear or see Lilly and Meg. When Veronica talks to or reacts to them, no one else can hear her because it's like telepathy. Her reaction to them is in italics.**

 **Follows the end scene of 2X22 and into season three, with Meg and Lilly commentary. Of course, because of their influence, Veronica's decisions will be different. But this is mostly Meg and Lilly bickering with each other.**

* * *

Wide eyed, Meg Manning, shook her head. "No, Veronica."

Lilly Kane's green eyes glared at Meg and then turned to Veronica with a nod, "Yes, Veronica."

 _Veronica sighed; they never agreed on anything. "I need to get away from Neptune."_

Concern brimmed within Meg. "You can't run away from your problems," with a soft tone she advised, "it's not healthy."

Lilly groaned; Meg Manning, the overcompensating dead mother. Sheesh, did the meaning of fun die along with her? "I don't understand why you even have to think about this." She rolled her eyes at Meg's narrowed gaze on her. "Get the hell out of here already." As her best friend, Lilly knew that Veronica just needed to blow off some steam.

Lilly Kane, the effervescent dead girl. Meg's afterlife would be so much easier without Neptune's former-queen-bee. She quickly tried to remedy Lilly's bad advice, "Veronica, you need to be near the people who love you."

Lilly almost scoffed at Meg's apple-pie view of everything. You'd think that being a dead girl would make her a little cynical. But nooooo. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Ronica," Lilly battered away Meg's 'oh so wise words'.

Meg glared daggers at Lilly and countered, "You need to tie up loose ends."

Lilly gave Meg a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. Obviously, she, better than anyone knew what was best for her best friend. "You need to forget about it."

Meg scoffed, "What happens when you don't tie up your shoe lace? You fall!"

Lilly threw her hands up in the air, obviously frustrated. "She wears boots now!"

"I was being metaphorical!"

"But that literally happened."

Meg gave Lilly a look of incredulity, "Did you fail English?"

With a snort, Lilly sent her a mocking look.

"Real mature." Meg rolled her eyes.

" _Oh! Get a room," the snark rolled off Veronica's tongue. "Or cloud or wherever celestial beings go."_

Lilly huffed. Meg sighed and offered, "Okay, negotiation, tie up loose ends before you leave."

Arms crossed, Lilly declined, "No deal. She's gonna end up feeling guilty and not leave."

"Like Veronica's let guilt stop her before. She's a PI."

 _With a frown, the girl in question protested, "Hello? Veronica's right here."_

"Oh yeah," Lilly stumped. "I wasn't alive for that."

 _Veronica stared at the two blondes in disbelief. "Ignore me, why don't you," she gritted._

"No duh, Sherlock. You're the reason she started her crusade."

A smile graced Lilly's lips as she remembered Veronica's unwavering loyalty to her. "Yeah, I'm so proud."

Veronica sighed and called out, "Hey dad?" Keith poked his head out from his office and Veronica said, "Let's go to New York."

"Atta girl!" Lilly cheered.

Meg frowned. "What about Logan?" She quizzed and pointed out, "His dad just died."

Lilly's lip curled in disgust while she snarled, "You mean the bastard that murdered me?"

"The one you had coitus with," Meg threw back.

Lilly's mouth fell open, clearly offended. "I did not. We just fucked."

"That's what it means Lilly," Meg let out in exasperation.

"Why can't you say it like that?" The older blonde huffed.

"I'm not as crude as you are."

Green eyes glinted with mischief. "Come on, say fuck just once," she taunted.

Meg recoiled and crossed her arms. "No."

"Fu-ck, come on, say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

Veronica sighed. As much as she loved those two, they made it extremely difficult for her to think.

* * *

 **So this is the 'blow off some steam' kinda fic that I wanted to write with 'Facebook Fun in Neptune.'**

 **It's not plot-driven. It's based purely for humour. And since this is an opportunity change certain events in season three, why not?**

 **You can debate on whether Veronica's seeing their spirits or if she's conjured up images of her friends because of her trauma with Cassidy. Or whatever reason you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica was reading at her desk when her dad appeared, ready for a week of relaxation, well that's the look she thought he was going for.

"I can feel it already," Keith grinned and placed his hands on the desk. "The little town blues are melting away. You all packed?"

"Vagabond shoes and all. And pepper spray, for if we run into that Trump character," Veronica said.

"Hmm," Lilly drew out thoughtfully. "D'ya think I was richer than him?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "No," she curtly disembodied Lilly's fantasies.

"You say that a lot," Lilly observed. Meg arched an eyebrow. "You're such a prude." Meg rolled her eyes once again. "It's a wonder how Donut got you preggers."

It was obvious that she was baiting her. So Meg simply ignored Lilly. In turn, Lilly wrinkled her nose at her.

 _"Imagine if you were both alive; you'd be related,"_ _Veronica quipped._

Lilly stared thoughtfully, "I keep forgetting that you gave birth to mini-me." She found Meg's life totally ironic.

Meg's eyes widened at the prospect of her daughter being anything like her namesake. "God, I hope not."

Somewhat offended, Lilly objected, "Hey, I am fabulous."

"Think of how you died," Meg prompted. "Think real hard."

She shrugged. "Still fabulous. He was the bastard."

"You had sex with your boyfriends father," Meg deadpanned.

"Nah uh, I had sex with an A-list Hollywood actor," Lilly corrected. "Who happened to be my ex-boyfriend's father."

"You sure you don't want to drive with the old man?" Keith asked, bringing back Veronica's attention.

"Logan's giving me a ride. We're supposed to..." Veronica made a small air quote. "Talk."

"At least the boy has some sense," Meg commented. Logan. She felt like they were kindred spirits. Of course, the revelation occurred once she had died. They'd been through much and yet still wore their heart on their sleeve. They'd both been victims of abuse. They both made the mistake of blaming Veronica for things that went wrong. And now, they both love Veronica. Having nothing else to do, Meg had time to ponder on all kinds of things. Surprisingly, the similarities between her and Neptune's resident reformed bad-boy were amongst her thoughts.

Lilly lifted an eyebrow and snorted, "Logan? You're kidding, right?"

"How'd he take, um...what happened?" Concern coloured Keith's eyes.

"Shrugs it off. Calls himself Little Orphan Annie...which I think means badly."

"Me thinks so too," Meg readily agreed.

Lilly snorted, "He should be happy. Actually, he should be celebrating. Ding Dong the wicked bitch is dead."

Righteous as she may be, Meg agreed with the sinful blonde's last words. "You're incorrigible."

Lilly smirked, "Even in my afterlife? Damn I'm good."

Veronica checked her watch and said, "I should go out front."

Keith gave a curt nod and mentioned, "I should get my autograph book." He kissed the top of her head and told her, "I'll see you at the gate."

Moments later, Logan pulled the main office closed, dropped the luggage and kissed Veronica. He spun her along the wall of the corridor and she grasped for air but kissed him back with the same amount of fervour.

With her hands holding onto his shoulders, she smiled and let out an airy, "What are you doing?"

He held Veronica up against the wall and pressed soft kisses along her neck and murmured, "I'm not gonna see you for a whole week. That's like a month." He trailed kisses along her jaw.

Meg smiled giddily, she loved that they were so in love. "See, he's going to miss you so much," she cooed. "He doesn't want you to leave."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "She needs breathing space. Logan can be very suffocating."

Meg almost growled at Lilly to back off but settled for a more civil response, "I don't think you should be allowed to give advice on this, you're biased."

Veronica bit her lip, ignoring her bickering friends she touched her nose to Logan's and whispered, "Yeah, but then I'll be back and everything will be fine."

"They are so adorable," Meg gushed with a toothy smile.

"Yeah," he sighed and continued to kiss her neck. "Mm, you say that but I don't know."

Meg pouted. "He's insecure."

"He'll get over it." Since when did Meg Manning become Logan Echoll's fangirl? Well, no girl has resisted Logan's prowess charms. She shrugged.

Veronica's hold on Logan tightened and her eyes locked on his, "I know. I can feel it." She brushed her lips over his.

He brushed a stray strand of hair away and he let a half smile linger. "And you're never wrong."

"Aww, he's the sweetest boyfriend," Meg cooed once again. "Why'd you ever break up with him?"

Lilly wasn't sure if she was addressing Veronica or her. Either way, Lilly never missed a chance to point out Meg's flaws and so remarked, "Maybe if you didn't ignore her and act like a bitch she would have told you."

Meg crossed her arms, defensively. "I was in a hormonal period in my life, okay?!" _  
_  
Veronica shook her head, as a way to shake away the two girls bickering and as an answer to Logan. She pressed her lips to Logan once again, and let the feel of him block away everything else; more specifically Lilly and Meg.

"Aw, young love," Kendall faux-cooed.

Veronica glared at Kendall while Logan smirked.

"Great, Trampy McBitch is back," Lilly growled.

"No, no," Kendall held her hand up. "Hold that position. Norman Rockwell wants to come in and paint you two. Did he pin on his pin or was he too shy?"

"Why are you here?" Veronica questioned.

Logan smirked. "Yeah, I didn't know you could come out during daylight hours."

Kendall briskly walked pass the duo and answered, "I have a business proposition for your father."

"Okay, but I'm warning you," Veronica called out. "He doesn't carry much cash."

"Wow, imagine if she ended up being your step mommy," Lilly chimed.

" _Please my dad has better taste than that," Veronica icked at the thought._

"Better taste than Logan?" Meg chuckled.

"Hey!" What happened to her being the cheerleader to Team Logan? "Offence taken." Less

than a second later she conceded Meg's point and shrugged. "Meh, yeah."

"Veronica," Logan mumbled, calling her back to reality once he noticed her dazed expression.

She let out a breath and her eyes met his. "Come to New York with us," the words were out before she realised it but once said, she actually did want him to come with. She wanted to be with her two favourite men and she wanted them to get along with each other.

"Aww yeah!" Meg grinned happily.

"What?" Completely taken by surprise Lilly and Logan both choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg's eyes brightened. "Tell him you want him there."

Lilly shot Meg a look. Did the girl know nothing about playing it cool? "No, don't say sappy stuff like that!"

 _Surprised by Lilly's sudden burst, Veronica frowned,_ _"Lilly, you said you were fine, happy even, with Logan and I."_

Lilly's expression mellowed from her 'are you insane' look. "I am but aren't you gonna play the field before you settle?" She suggested. What happened to being young, flirty and thriving? "I mean New York, hello?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "She is not you, Lilly."

"Duh, your daughter is gonna be the new me alas not as fabulous but she'll come close," Lilly riled Meg up. She grinned.

Meg's eyes widened in horror. "You take that back."

"What? Are we five?" The green eyed heiress arched an eyebrow.

Meg glared and silently prayed for her child.

"You don't have any other plans, right?" Veronica asked, uncertainty began to cloud her mind.

"You mean with my other girlfriend?" Logan quipped. He immediately regretted it when he saw her smile fall.

The two blondes cringed and Lilly called out, "Ooh wrong move dude."

He cupped her cheek,"Hey, that was a joke. You're the only one that I want." He pressed his lips against hers and she felt relief.

"Aww, and he's back in the game." Meg nodded approvingly.

"He's a sap." Lilly shook her head but was glad that he cleared up his bad joke. Of course, she wanted Veronica to be happy. She also wanted Veronica to have a little fun though. "And now I have John Travolta and Olivia Newton John stuck in my head, thanks Logan."

Meg laughed and cooed, "Ooh! They would make the cutest Danny and Sandy."

"I'd love to come with you," he whispered against her lips.

"That's what he said," Lilly laughed.

Veronica's cheeks darkened in colour, her eyelids fluttered down and she bit her lip before pressing another kiss on his lips.

Meg frowned "What?"

"Oh dear lord!" Lilly groaned. "How in the world did you survive longer than me?"

Surprised by Lilly's sudden outburst, Meg matter-of-factly remarked, "I wasn't a harlot that got whacked in the head by a psychotic crack-job murderer."

"Nope, you were a by-product that got murdered by a crack-job murderer," Lilly threw back.

A moment of silence passed. "At least they're both dead. Same night. Same place. Both damned in hell."

"But your dad won't shoot me, right?" Logan quizzed as he picked up their luggage and headed to the car. He wasn't entirely certain about the idea of vacationing with Keith Mars but Veronica wanted him there and he wanted to be where Veronica was so it was a no-brainer.

A soft chuckle passed her lips, she shook her head and admitted, "He's actually worried about you too."

"Wow, Logan Echolls is afraid of someone," Meg mused.

Lilly considered it and shrugged. "Well, he's a guy that's trying to get into the pants of a girl whose father can kill him and get away with it."

Meg's brows furrowed. "Logan's not trying to get into Veronica's pants. He loves her."

" _Slow down there ladies," Veronica tried to cool down their conversation._

"Isn't that what the Donut did to you?" She remarked absent-mindedly to Meg.

" _Lilly!" Veronica chastised her while Meg frowned. "Duncan did love you, Meg,"_ _she assured her with full sincerity._

"Not enough," Meg replied with a sigh. She was dead, what point was there in blaming him for anything any more? All she wanted was for him to give their daughter a happy life.

"At least you're spending the after-life with the fun Kane," Lilly chimed. Meg's eyes widened.

"I'm fine, y'know," Logan assured her.

"I know that you will be." She took his hand in hers. "It's okay to not be now."

"No, really." His lips form half a smile. "Karma's a bitch that's finally taking a liking to us, huh?"

Veronica grinned. "And here, I was under the assumption that I was the only bitch around here."

He chuckled. "Well, you often take her form," he amended.

Veronica's smile widened and he lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I don't understand why they are turned on by that; that's not flirting," Meg thought out loud.

Lilly laughed. "It's foreplay. Boy have you got a lot to learn. It's a good thing that you have me."

Meg arched an eyebrow and said, "Good can be subjective."

* * *

I posted a new Veronica Mars and The Vampire Diaries crossover story. I thought that trying a new supernatural genre would help me with writing.

It's called _Bonds That Bind._

Veronica is brought back to Mystic Falls after Stefan calls for her help with Damon. Veronica is a vampire and has secrets of her own that she'll be forced to reveal. Established LoVe.


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot believe he ditched you," Lilly huffed, outraged. She always considered Mr Mars as the one reliable adult in their life. And yet, he abandoned his daughter at the airport? He doesn't know that Logan's here.

Meg frowned, "He's probably just a little delayed."

Lilly snorted. "You're too good of a person, how did you get teamed up with me?"

"I ask myself that everyday," she replied with a sigh.

" _Because you both love me," Veronica interjected. "And I think this has something to do with Kendall."_

Lilly's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she started, "You don't think-"

" _No!" Veronica objected with a horrified expression. "God no – God I hope no. But it'd be something big."_

Logan took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring half-smile. Her eyes were coloured with concern, her lip curled in a weak smile.

* * *

Once settled in the plane, Veronica closed her eyes and leaned back. However, thanks to her two friends constantly going off at each other, she was unable to get some shut eye.

 _Tired, she told them,_ _"Please go bug someone else; how about your brother?" Veronica_ _then turned to Meg and said, " Who is_ _also your baby daddy. See, you two have more in common than just me."_

"I would, but I'm afraid that he'll think he's lost his mind and snap," Lilly shrugged.

"Yeah," Meg nodded. "It's not smart to mess with someone who has epilepsy. He has my daughter, he can't afford to mess up." It's difficult for her to watch them and not be apart of their lives. Duncan and baby Lilly were happy and free together, that's all they could ask for.

" _Great," she gritted. "So it's okay to mess with my head? Can't you mess with Logan?"_

"Jeez, Veronica you know he'll be like 'how could you do that to me Lilly? My father?'" Lilly frantically shook her head. There was one plus side to being dead; she didn't have to deal with the mess that she left behind. And they'd love the memory of her. "He just doesn't love me like you do."

Sympathetically, Meg added, "And besides, he has enough on his plate."

 _A look of disbelief crossed Veronica's face, "And I don't?" Don't get her wrong, she loved that she could see her friends and talk to them but seriously?_

"You were already insane," Lilly brushed away Veronica's attempts at disputing their words. "Come on, you didn't even blink an eye when we first appeared."

 _Veronica sighed. "So I was insane before and I'm crazier after. Just wonderful."_

"You're special like that," Lilly pipped with a smirk.

Meg giggled. "Plus, you know that we're your angels, right? If you can count Lilly as an angel."

Lilly's eyes pierced Meg's head but Meg shrugged, and the 'I'm not wrong' was clear.

 _Resigned, Veronica muttered gruffly, "You make it sound like I can control you; which evidently is not the case."_

Logan blinked in surprise. "Did you just growl at me?"

Her eyes snapped to his and her eyes wrinkled in confusion. "No?"

"Are you okay?" Concern took over his features. "You seem out of it." He had noticed that that was often the case lately.

"I'm fine," she reassured him and attempted to give him a smile. "Really."

Doubt still lingered in his eyes. "We can always wait until your dad is available to go with us. He said three days, tops. We don't have to-"

Touched at his consideration, she shook her head. "No, this is fine." She tightened her hold on his arm, a form of reassurance.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" His free hand grazed over her cheek. "I mean, I'm here. Always," Logan assured her.

She revelled in his sincerity and nodded."Yeah but I can think of something much more fun for us to do with our lips." She pursed her lips, before he could respond, she inched higher and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is. First day of college. What do you say, Veronica? New school, fresh start._

"Didn't you already piss off people here?" Lilly absent-mindedly remarked. "Remember, Veronica Mars, making foes wherever she goes?" Her lips curved in somewhat proud smirk.

"You're such a pessimist," Meg told Lilly.

While Lilly had a secretive grin and sang-along, "That's not what they used to call me."

Meg rolled her eyes and then smiled softly at Veronica, "You do have friends, Veronica."

 _Veronica's eyes softened. "I know."_

"Let's not forget what college is really about," Lilly piped. "Experiments," she winked.

"Lilly!" Meg stared at her with scandalous eyes. "Veronica's in a relationship-"

 _Veronica chuckled._ _"Okay, break it up. First day of College. I do not need to come off as insane."_

"That's what she said," Lilly let out a laugh.

Meg sighed at Lilly's favoured joke. "Sometimes," the brown eyed blonde said. "You know, sometimes I feel like you're the female version of Dick. And that's why we never spent any time together when you were alive."

"Sure," she rolled her green eyes. "That's why."

* * *

"Welcome to college..." Dr. Landry greeted the class.

Lilly whistled, "Call the fire department because your professor is smoking."

Meg chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"...where it's okay to skip class. Just not mine."

"And funny," Lilly looked him over in appreciation.

Meg shook her head, amused. And then remarked, "I think your death saved at least a dozen professors their jobs."

"If they all looked like that, could you really blame me?" Lilly licked her lips and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

"So much for not making any more enemies," Lilly snide remarked.

 _"Hey,"_ _Veronica objected._ _"_ _N_ _ot my fault I'm smarter than they are."_

Meg nodded but pointed out, "Yeah but you didn't have to brag about it."

 _Veronica made pssht sound. "Where's the fun in that?"_

* * *

"You a bounty hunter, boy?" Veronica's raspy voice came through.

Meg chuckled, they were such dorks. With a smile, she chimed, "You're lucky he's already in love with you."

Logan smiled fondly. "I really shouldn't have pushed for the Clint Eastwood marathon. Now I've ruined you. I didn't think it was possible to make you more butch. Stupid, stupid Logan."

He looked over at her. "Well, you wanna feel like a man, walk me to class?"

Veronica leaned over and held out her hand. "Carry your books?"

"Always knew Logan was the girl in this relationship," Lilly remarked.

"Veronica!" Meg objected. "He's supposed to carry your books. It makes boys feel good when they do stuff like that."

Veronica ignored the bickering pair. Well, she tried to and focused her attention on Logan. During their trip to New York, Veronica usually pretended that she was just distracted by the landscape of New York instead of the overly opinionated blondes. Sometimes, she doubted that either her father or Logan believed her. During the summer, she'd gotten closer to Logan. And while the make-out sessions distracted her from so-called 'Angels', she hoped that it distracted Logan from the fact that she was constantly distracted.

Besides that, the trip to New York had been fun. Keith had been grateful to Logan for not leaving her alone. Logan and Veronica had some much needed alone time, alone as they could be. And when Keith had come, the trio spent some time together but Logan had given them the space they needed for some daddy-daughter time.

"Why not?" He picked up the books beside him and leaned over to press a kiss against her lips. She smiled and took them from his hand.

Logan was a keen observer of... her. Sometimes, she'd chuckle and he'd look at her curiously, with a soft smile, inviting her to share the joke. She'd just shake her head, tell him she remembered something funny that Wallace said and then she'd kiss him. Or sometimes she'd sigh and say she had a headache. Or sometimes she'd grunt, make up some silly excuse and tell him to kiss her better. She couldn't help her external responses.

It was just her luck that all the people in her life were so damned perceptive. Her father, Logan, Wallace and Mac. Though she was lucky that they were patient with her too. If they pushed, what could she tell them? That she was communicating with her two dead friends? They'd insist that she went to a therapist or maybe put her straight to the asylum.

No, Veronica knew she couldn't say anything. She knew she wasn't crazy. But she also knew that nobody else would understand. And despite her continuous complaints, she loved that she could talk to Lilly and Meg. She'd missed them so much. And now... now she had everything.


	6. Chapter 6

As the couple walked, Logan piped, "Guess who I saw on campus today?"

"Some girl going wild?" Veronica quipped. "As I understand it, it happens all the time in college. I'm on the verge of it right now."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lilly hollered.

"She's being a smart-ass, Lilly," Meg told the green-eyed blonde.

Lilly shrugged. "Isn't she always? Doesn't mean she won't ever like do it."

 _Without missing a beat, Veronica denied,_ _"I'll never do it."_

"No," he shook his head. "Dick, my BFF."

Lilly hummed and commented, "Y'know I always thought Logan and Duncan would be best friends forever."

Meg arched an eyebrow and countered, "You thought Veronica and Duncan would be together forever. You thought Veronica and you would be best friends forever too."

Offended, Lilly claimed, "I _am_ Veronica's best friend!"

"And you thought it was a good idea to sleep with your boyfriend's father." Meg pointed out.

"Are you going to hold that over my head for all eternity?" Lilly asked, miffed at the constant reminder of the mistake that got her killed.

"Hopefully, I'm not with you for all eternity." Meg crossed her fingers and Lilly stuck her tongue out at her.

Veronica ignored their mocking off each other and said, "I thought he was crashing with his dad in the Caymans."

"Naw, he's back."

She glanced at him, concerned. "You guys talk?"

"Yeah, but it was brief. Shouted his name, flipped me off...the bonds of friendship." Logan paused, his features grew serious and Veronica turned to face him. "Hey, uh...people are saying Dick's a mess, you know, on account of his, uh, brother Greg Louganising off of my roof."

"It wasn't your fault Cassidy jumped."

"Nothing's ever my fault." He sighed, leaned down, gave her a quick peck on the lips and he took his books from her hands.

"Stop him, Veronica," Meg insisted, concerned.

Unsure of what to do, Veronica followed Meg's words and called out, "Logan, wait."

"No!" Lilly's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Why'd you tell her that?" She glared at Meg and then muttered, "Damn hot college boys distracted me."

He turned to look at her and let out a tense, "Yeah?"

Meg bit her lip and explained, "He needs his girlfriend to be a girlfriend to him right now; girlfriends comfort their boyfriends he's obviously feeling like crap."

Lilly frowned but nodded an acceptance to the reasoning of the brown eyed blonde.

Veronica swallowed and then suggested, "Let's get some ice cream"

"You're not twelve, Veronica." Lilly shook her head. "Maybe somewhere more... private. You know so you can help him feel better," she waggled her eyebrows.

Meg's eyes widened and then chastised, "Shut up. Ice cream makes us feel better, remember?"

"What? Do you have a good girlfriends handy guide?" Lilly snipped. "What makes you think that my suggestions aren't good."

"Well, you weren't the best girlfriend, were you?" Meg shot back.

Lilly's mouth formed an 'O'. "Like you were! You were dumped too."

"Neither which were my fault!" Meg objected with a pout.

Lilly snorted. "That's what they all say."

"Don't you have class?" Logan asked softly.

She shook her head. "Just the one." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Come on." She offered him her hand. He exhaled and then laced their fingers together. "You know, I was there too." She closed her eyes, blocking out the images of that night. "I'm the reason you were there."

His heart ached. "It wasn't your fault."

With a weak smile, she assured him, "And it wasn't yours."

He felt a heavy weight in his chest, he didn't know how to approach the topic with her. "Veronica-"

She shook her head. "I'm not gonna be mad or offended that you think of him. We didn't know him as the monster that he became."

He swallowed, hesitantly he accepted her words. "How'd you deal with it?"

 _Lilly and Meg._

She bit her lip. "I just do," she shrugged. His eyes lingered over her in concern. He could see the conflict in her eyes and he didn't think that she was dealing as well as she thought she was.

"Kiss him," Lilly encouraged.

"No," Meg objected. "Just talk to him more. Communication is good."

Lilly wrinkled her nose. How much could they talk? "I'm bored."

"Boo hoo; Veronica is not your entertainment system," Meg frowned disapprovingly at Lilly.

Lilly sighed dramatically and said, "But we practically live in her head!"

Veronica sighed, she tip-toed and kissed Logan. A few seconds longer. Just sometimes, she needed the quiet. She pulled back, looked into his eyes and smiled, "So Amy's?"

His fingers brushed her cheek and he smiled softly at her. "Like there's any other choice."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, I'm Veronica. Are you Piz?"

"Yes, um, I'm Piz."

Lilly chuckled, "Talk about crush at first sight."

 _"What?" Veronica frowned._

"I hate to agree with Lilly," Meg pursed her lips. "But he's totally checking you out."

 _"Way to make this more awkward," Veronica grumbled._

Veronica smiled and looked past Piz, "Wallace? Are you in there somewhere?"

"What kind of name is Piz?" Lilly threw in, bored with Veronica's conversation with Wallace. She laughed at Piz's trying to be cool act.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Must you judge everyone?"

"Oh please." Lilly's hands landed on her hips. "You're one to talk. You judge me left, right and centre."

"Yeah well," Meg shrugged. "That's because it's you."

Lilly curled her lip mockingly. "Isn't there a bible quote about judging others?"

 _"Lilly," Veronica voiced out, disapproving._

Lilly lifted her hands up and backed off. "Touch-y." A beat passed and she remarked, "You know, Piz is kinda cute. Totally Meg's type."

"And you would know my type?" Meg arched an eyebrow.

Lilly hummed. "Cole, nice guy, actually douche. Duncan, nice guy, actually douche."

 _"That's your brother," Veronica pointed out as she shook her head. "And you don't know that Piz is a douche."_

"Mm, yeah, I do," Lilly duh'd.

Meg frowned. "Okay, how?"

"See Wallace?" Lilly pointed out. "Actual nice guy."

 _"No arguments, here," Veronica prompted Lilly to continue._

"There's no way there's two nice guys in the same room," Lilly declared. "That are friends with each other."

Meg snorted. "That makes zero sense."

"You say that now," Lilly drawled. "But when I turn out to be right, I will be saying I told you so."

* * *

 _"_ _Okay, Veronica. Aren't you the girl who laughed at those idiots who tried to take their high school romances with them to college?"_

"What are you talking about?" Lilly arched an eyebrow. "You're like the president of that club. Meet the love of your life. Have the white wedding. Get the white picket fence. Pop out the 2.5 children. Grow old and grey together. The whole shindig."

 _Veronica wrinkled her nose and pointed out,_ _"That was before."_

"Oh, honey," Lilly sighed sympathetically. "Just because I can't be in the pictures doesn't mean you have to give up on the whole idea."

Meg shook her head. "Veronica, I think that you can have that in the now, with Logan."

 _Uncomfortable with the conversation topic, she quizzed,_ _"Aren't you guys jumping the gun, a bit here?"_

"Whoa, major role reversal. Weren't you the one that was all like, 'Lilly, it's never too late to plan for the future.' And I was like, 'live in the moment, Veronica Mars.'"

V _eronica swallowed._ _"I'm not that girl any more, Lilly."  
_  
"You've embraced your red satin, that's for sure. But you still value the concepts," Lilly's voiced softly.

Before Veronica could explain to Lilly just how skewed her concepts have become, she heard the telephone ring and raced into the room. "Logan! No!"

"It's your dad," he whispered.

She nodded and whispered, "I forwarded our calls."

"Sneaky, Mars, Lilly likes," she waggled her eyebrows.

"We need to word on communication," he whispered as he handed her the phone.

She mumbled a yeah, took the phone and greeted, "Hi, Dad." She sat on the bed. Logan leaned upward and curled his arm around Veronica. "Nope. He's heading home right now as a matter of fact."

He came up behind her and pressed a kiss on her shoulder. She jerked her elbow to divert him as she continued to speak with her father. When she put the phone down, she looked at him and shook her head.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed along her neck and murmured, "I was promised some major spooning."

She chuckled against his shoulder and mumbled an incoherent reply. Her blonde friends long gone. Logan's arms were wrapped around her and she felt blissful.


	8. Chapter 8

A perky blonde opened the door and chirped, "Hey!"

"Hey, is Mac here?"

She smiled brightly, "You're Mac's friend?" She widened the door and ushered Veronica in. "Come on in sister!"

"Wow," Lilly blinked. "It's an alive version of Meg."

 _Veronica's tongue clucked and she commented, "Meg wasn't as... eccentric."_

"Mac's friends are my friends! I'm Parker."

Meg looked Parker over and shrugged, "She seems nice."

"You think everyone but me is nice," Lilly pointed out.

Veronica took the extended hand and introduced, "Veronica."

"So, I just love Mac," Parker gushed. "Like love her..."

"Okay, is it just me or does it seem like someone has a girl crush on Mac?" Lilly quizzed. "It's either that or she's overcompensating for something."

"Or she could be nice," Meg retorted.

 _"She's not a lesbian, well, not according to Mac, anyway," Veronica remarked._

"How great is she?"

"She's pretty great," Veronica nodded in agreement, somewhat amused at Parker's continuous praise.

Lilly laughed when she Parker proceeded to take her top off. "Yeah, okay, she's not lesbian. She just wants Veronica to check her out for funsies."

"I doubt that's a word, funsies," Meg wondered.

"I said it, didn't I?" Lilly struck out her tongue.

 _"Please, Lilly," Veronica snorted. "You totally took your top off in front of me."  
_  
"Yeah," Lilly shrugged. "And I would totally had sex with you if you did chicks."

Veronica's eyebrows lifted in incredulous amusement. And Meg spluttered.

* * *

The gang were standing outside the club when Logan came up from behind and twirled Veronica to face him. She smiled when he kissed her. "Hey Sugarpuss," he smiled back.

"See how happy he is?" Meg cooed. "Aren't you glad you took my advice and invited him along?"

 _"Yeah, I am,"_ _she agreed softly._

Logan looked up at the group and Veronica began introductions, "Hey, _cupcake_ ; this is-"

"Logan Echolls?" Parker's jaw dropped. "Oh my god!"

"I never did that," Meg sweat-dropped at the starstruck girl.

 _"Lilly did that when she met him,"_ _she chimed._

Offended, Lilly denied, "Did not."

 _Veronica shrugged,_ _"Not to his face."_

"Shut up," Lilly remarked petulantly.

"I guess you know him," Veronica raised an eyebrow. "This is Mac's room mate, Parker." Logan nodded to the dazed girl. "And this is Wallace's room mate, Piz." Logan murmured a what's up.

Piz looked discomforted and quizzed, "Is he your room mate?"

"Part-time room mate," Veronica shrugged.

"We're getting there," Logan commended and dropped his hand on Veronica's waist.

"Wait, wait a moment," Parker made a wild stop gesture with her hands. "Logan Echolls just had his tongue stuck down your throat. You're dating Logan Echolls."

A silly smile crossed her lips. "I guess I am."

Logan arched an eyebrow and drew her in closer, "You are, _honeybunch_ , there's no guessing about it."

Piz frowned. "Are you famous or something?"

"Or something," Logan shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Parker gaped. "His parents were Lynn and Aaron Echolls. Movie stars. Movie freaking stars. Hollywood celebrities. Logan was named sexiest teen."

 _"Wow,"_ _Veronica slumped._ _"I sometimes forget that Logan's famous."  
_  
Meg arched an eyebrow, "How'd you manage that?"

 _"I have no idea,"_ _the petite blonde shrugged._ _  
_  
"Veronica's jealous!" Lilly grinned as she saw Veronica hold onto Logan's arm tightly.

 _"Am not!"_ _She denied._

"Parker is swooning over your boyfriend, I can see the claws coming out," Lilly looked at her best friend challengingly.

Veronica ignored her and caught the groups attention, "So, gang." She let out in a fake cheery voice, "Are we ready to rock?" She let go of Logan, self-conscious with her friends observation and held out the rock and roll sign with both her hands.

Logan let out a short laugh when Wallace and Mac deadpanned a quick no and Veronica air punched with a cheery, "That's the spirit!"

Parker followed with an enthusiastic, "Whoo-hoo!"

"I say you set the record straight now," Lilly chimed. "Claim what's yours," she prompted.

 _"Did you not see me kiss him?"_

Lilly frowned. "It's gotta be big. Impressionable."

"That's horrible advice," Meg quickly dissuaded. "Logan will never cheat on you," she assured her.

"That's not the point. You gotta set the record. There are a lot of girls in college and there's a price that comes with dating Logan Echolls."

 _Veronica frowned, unsettled with Lilly's words. Girls did tend to hit on Logan, a lot. And right in front of her._

"You don't have to get territorial, Veronica," Meg told her gently. "Parker seems innocent enough. Just keep Logan close."

Lilly let out an urg and advised, "Give her a death-glare. Pull Logan on the dance floor and grind up against him and then make-out with him in front of _everyone_."

"That' so tacky!" Meg's eyes widened at the horrible advice. She looked at Veronica and emphasised, "Do not do that."

"It worked for me," Lilly pointed out, self-righteously.

Meg stared at Lilly and deadpanned, "And look where that got you."

"Yeah, well, you're also dead."

Meg rolled her eyes and said, "I was talking about Logan and you breaking up. Even if you were alive, you wouldn't have lasted."

"Now you've become an expert on our relationship?" Lilly arched an eyebrow. "Last I checked, you were also single on deaths bed."

 _"Lilly, do you think if you were alive, Logan would be with you instead of me?"_ _Veronica asked in a quiet voice. Of course he would._

"Now see what you did," Lilly chastised. "You know how fragile she is when it comes to relationships!"

 _"Am not!"_ _Veronica pouted._

"Ronica, honey, when Logan and I broke up, it was the last time," she assured her. "We wouldn't have gotten back together but you and Logan..." she paused. "Are a perfectly imperfect match."

 _"You really think so?"  
_  
Lilly softly admitted, "Yeah, I do."

Meg smiled. "You're finally fixing up your messes. I'm kind of proud of you."

"Don't get used to it, _Sis-In-Law._ Ever wonder how ironic it is that you got preggers on your first time whilst I never did?" Lilly remarked, she loved getting Meg riled up. And Meg praising her, threw her off. Not that she's admit that to anyone.

"Life's a bitch and then you die," Meg sited the line Veronica had once said.

"We're dead and it's still a bitch. And oh my god, you cursed," Lilly's eyes widened and she gaped.

Meg's brows furrowed and she wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't classify as a swear word."

"Does too," Lilly remarked.

Veronica chuckled at the two blondes. Logan looked at his girlfriend with bemusement, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her check. She smiled at him, enjoying his touch for a moment and then pulled him in for a deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"Still think Piz is not a douchebag?" Lilly arched an eyebrow and looked at them expectantly.

Veronica sighed. Earlier on, she had felt threatened by Parker, thanks to Lilly's philosophical ideas on how _not_ to lose a guy. And the fact that Parker was practically the best of both Lilly and Meg.

Obviously, Parker would be attracted to Logan, who wouldn't be? But other than the initial fangirl moment of meeting someone you considered famous, Parker hadn't so much as battered an eyelash at Logan. She didn't need to either because guys seemed to flock to her like bees to a hive.

Piz, on the other hand, couldn't seem to take a hint... well more than a hint since Logan's hands were all over her. It miffed her, she wasn't exactly sure on how to approach the subject with Piz. While she was pleased with Logan's territorial tendencies since it usually felt like she's the one fending of the female population of wherever they were, she wasn't sure how long Logan could keep his cool. She was surprised that he hadn't flat-out punched Piz in the face yet.

And to top it all off, Lilly wasn't exactly graceful with her 'I told you so' either. She basked in the 'I'm right' glory. Much to the annoyance of Veronica.

"Okay, Lilly," Meg drawled with an exaggerated sigh. "We get it. You were right. We were wrong."

"Thank you," Lilly bubbled out. "Now was that so hard?"

"C'mon girls," Parker bounced around. "Dance with me!"

Veronica and Mac looked at each other with horrified expressions and frantically shook their heads no.

"Live a little, Veronica Mars," Lilly cheered.

"Yeah, Veronica," Meg swayed.

Parker grabbed Mac's hand and tugged her. Mac instantly reached out and took Veronica's hand, not willing to go alone. The whole scene threw Veronica. She was being forced to dance? What?

Veronica's head snapped to an amused Logan. She beaconed him over with her eyes. He chuckled, enjoying the scene. She glared at him, in response he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"So, you and Veronica, huh?" Piz started the small talk.

Logan blew out a breath. Unwilling to be subjected to any more of Piz's little 'chit-chat' tactics. "Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me, my _girlfriend_ wants me." He saluted the two and went on his way.

"So, are they serious?" Piz looked at Wallace with hopeful eyes.

Wallace stared at Piz, unamused. "Nah, man. You do not want to get involved with that roller-coaster. And if we're gonna live together we gotta talk about boundaries. Veronica? She's boundary number one."

"At least I was right about Parker!" Meg gloated to Lilly.

"Oh, _sweetie_ ," Lilly laughed. "You're still a naïve sole. No girl is that pretty and that nice."

 _Veronica shook her head at Lilly's absurdity and pointed out, "Meg is both."_

Lilly looked Meg over and Meg frowned in discomfort. "Meg has her... shortcomings."

"Hey!" She protested, annoyed with Lilly's objectification of her body.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You're dead, what does it matter?"

Offended, Meg remarked, "I will not be disparaged by the likes of you."

"C'mon," Dick's slurred voice echoed. "Why you wanna be like that, girl?"

"Can't you haunt some common sense into him?" Veronica asked in disgust at Dick's _overly-friendly_ behaviour.

"I think he has to deal with ghosts of his own," Meg whispered sadly.

"It's the right time of the night. It's the right time of the night for making..." Dick stumbled and whooshed out, "...Love." He then came face to face with the brunette computer whiz.

She looked at him wide-eyed and gaped. They stared at each other for a long moment, the air tense. Emotions suddenly riding up and for that moment they could see each other's pain.

"Dick grew up hot," Lilly eyed him appreciatively. "A hot mess but still."

Meg's eyes widened, "Can you not?"

 _At the same time, Veronica spewed out, "Gross."_

Taken aback, she blew out, "What? I'm pretty sure that his looks are the only thing he has going for him right now. It'd be sinful not to appreciate it."

Logan watched the pair with concern, unsure if he should intervene or not.

The next moment, he blinked, trying to bury it all. "My little brother never cared about you, you know? You were just his beard," he condescendingly remarked.

"Dick," Logan warned, He glanced worriedly at Mac who just shook her head and turned away. Dick held up his hands.

"I'm just saying what everyone thought. The truth hurts," the blond boy threw out. Logan shook his head and proceeded to push Dick away from the gang.

Mac turned back and stared at the duo as they walked away.

Dick laughed humourlessly and called, "Good night ladies!"

"Tortured brooding jackass with a hot bod," Lilly whistled. "Come on, you agree with me."

Veronica's lip curled in disgust. "The chances of me agreeing to that are a Googolplex to one."

Lilly frowned. "You know, just because my father's like the computer king does not mean that I get every computer related reference that you make!"

Veronica blinked, surprised at Lilly's response. "I wasn't making a computer reference," she mumbled.

"Mac," Veronica softly addressed her friend.

Mac shook her head, "I'm fine, Veronica." She attempted a smile. "When have I ever let Dick, of all people, get to me?" She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of Dick's haunted eyes.

"Tell her that you're here for her," Meg encouraged.

"If you want to talk-"

"No," she quickly rejected the offer. "I'd rather be alone for a while and sleep."

Conflicted, Veronica hesitated. Before she could object, Logan came up from behind and said, "I'm gonna make sure he gets home okay." He leaned down and kissed her.

"We're gonna head back too," Veronica told him and he nodded, a look of concern on both their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let Mac have her process time, Veronica," Meg told the concerned blonde. "Just let her know that you're there for her when she wants to talk about anything or nothing at all."

Veronica petted Backup who was resting his head on her lap. "It doesn't seem like enough." She sighed and Backup licked her palm, somehow picking up on her distress. "After all she's been through."

"Sometimes," Meg said softly. "People just like that someone's there."

Lilly had a pensive look. "Mac won't talk to you about it, Veronica."

"What?" Veronica's head shot up toward Lilly. "Why?"

Lilly took a moment, for the first time she concentrated on finding the right words to say. "You tend to hold the people you love on a pedestal. You always have."

Veronica's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I adored that you admired me," Lilly continued, a gentle reassuring smile on her lips. The last thing she wanted was Veronica to feel like she was attacking her. "But it's one of the reasons I've never wanted you to see my... flaws."

Veronica shook her head, ready to argue that she knew who Lilly was, flaws and all.

"But," Lilly quickly interjected. "Somehow you did and you accepted me for who I was. That's why I loved you but I valued your opinion _so much_ , Veronica, that I couldn't tell you the secrets that I _knew_ would change the way you saw me."

Meg could see that Veronica was deeply effected by Lilly's words and she knew that Lilly had to have some point because despite everything, Meg knew without a doubt that Lilly loved Veronica and would only want what was best for her.

"Eventually, you just wanted to keep me on that pedestal, Veronica. So even when you found out my secrets, you excused it. I think you did that because I died and you didn't want to believe that the person you knew never existed."

Veronica's jaw clenched and tears stung her eyes.

"But I _am_ the same person you knew, Veronica, I just made mistakes. Stupid reckless mistakes, but they were _my mistakes_. And you need to realise that the people you love are human and they are allowed to make mistakes. At the same time, you have to realise that just because they do or feel something that you disapprove off, doesn't mean that they've made a mistake."

Veronica blew out a breath of hot air, she stood up from her bed, a tear escaped her eye and she snapped, "You know what, Lilly? _Your mistake_ _killed you._ Literally. You're _dead_. I didn't _excuse_ what you did but I love you, Lilly! My entire life was turned upside down because of your mistake. Your stupid, reckless, _selfish_ mistake that hurt everyone around you. So you don't get to tell me that I should accept people's mistakes. People that I love. Because I don't want them to die. I don't want them to be another ghost in my head."

"Veronica-" Meg tried to ramify the situation but Veronica quickly shot her down.

"No," Veronica choked out. She stared Lilly down, she didn't care that the tears still cascaded it's way down her cheek, she wanted to let this out. She needed to. "If you told me your secrets I would have told you to _stop_. You _knew_ that. And _that's_ why you didn't tell me because you didn't _want to_ stop. You enjoyed the thrill and you didn't care about the consequences. You didn't care that it was your _boyfriend's_ _father_. Or that he was a _married man_. Or that _he was a fucking abusive bastard._ "

Silence echoed through the walls for a moment and Veronica shuddered with anger. Her eyes pierced Lilly's when she said, "So if _my friends_ are doing some fucking shit that will get them _hurt or worse_. You're _damn_ right _I'm going to do something_ about it."

"Veronica-" Meg started but Veronica didn't give her the chance to let her play peacemaker.

Veronica turned to Meg, all of her hurt and anger clear on her face, she let out, "No! Did it ever occur to you that if you'd _let_ _me in_ on some of your secrets that you might still be alive today too?"

Meg drew back, stunned at Veronica's outburst at her. Veronica swallowed, her eyes screamed but her voice was now calmer when she said, "It wasn't your secrets that killed you, Meg, but it's what kept you on that bus."

Meg bit her lip and then shook her head. "You know, Veronica, if I hadn't acted like a bitch that day then you'd be dead too."

Veronica shook her head, the tears fell and they just wouldn't leave her alone to cry. She couldn't run from them but she so needed them to stop talking. She needed them to leave her alone. Why couldn't they just go? They hadn't said anything since Veronica's outburst but they were still _there._ She got in her car and drove to the Neptune Grand. Logan would make them disappear for a while. She made sure that she looked like she wasn't balling her eyes out because she knew that Logan would want to make her feel better with words instead of making love to her.

She sucked in a breath, silently prayed that he wouldn't question her and knocked on the door. Logan opened the door and was taken aback when Veronica threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. He held onto her, returned her kiss with equal fervour and kicked the door closed.

After a few minutes past and Veronica basically ripping his clothes off, he noticed something was off. Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong, Veronica?"

She shook her head and pressed her lips against his.

"Veronica," he halted her. "You OK?"

She swallowed, and she knew it'd be crazy to tell him that she had gotten into a fight with the spirits of Meg and Lilly. Usually, she took time for herself but she couldn't run away from them. And she couldn't ignore them forever, she'll try but she knew that they'll just drive her crazy with their bickering. The only time she got to herself, mentally, was when she was being intimate with Logan. Being almost naked, seemed like enough to keep them away. She looked up into his concerned eyes and his hand brushed her arm in a reassuringly.

She bit her lip and said, "I had this dream..."

* * *

A.N. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I don't say it much but I'm seriously in love with every word you write in them!

This isn't exactly a fun chapter but it was progressive, I think. And it felt good to write so I hope you still like it.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Irma66 - Yes, yes, yes, I still love every word. I agree with every thing you said as well. That's kinda the point though, Meg is not always right and Lilly is not always wrong.

Thank you all for the reviews :)

* * *

"Veronica's right, you know," Lilly solemnly said. "About both of us."

"She's Veronica Mars," Meg declared with a resigned look. "She's always right."

"So why were you being a bitch... Again?"

"Because _she's right_ ," Meg enunciated. "If I hadn't been such a bitch back then," she sucked in a breath and met Lilly's gaze. "I _would_ be alive. I would be with my daughter."

* * *

"Do you think I hold you to a pedestal?"

Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is that a trick question?"

"Is that a yes?" Veronica countered with an arched eyebrow and stared at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Okay, honestly, yes. But it's encouraging that someone still has such high expectations of me."

She relaxed at his answer and softly asked, "Really?"

"Most of the time," he amended. "Sometimes it can be... strenuous."

She nodded, accepting his answer. "Okay, but you're my boyfriend. We're supposed to try to bring out the best version of each other, right?"

"Right," he drawled out and she held a concentrated expression.

"Do you think," she hesitated and he stoked her arm reassuringly. "...that it's alright for me to have expectations of the other people that I care about like Wallace and Mac?" She was almost afraid of his answer.

He brushed her hair from her face and breathed out, "That's who you are, Veronica. And I'm quiet fond of who you are." He pressed a kiss against her cheek.

She trembled for a split second. She struggled out, "What if I can't live up to the expectations that you have of me?"

Logan was taken by surprise at her question. He wondered if it was healthy that he took reassurance in her insecurities. His eyes stayed on hers and he cupped her cheek. "I just want you to be you." It made him feel good that he could help her... that she trusted him to help her through her emotions.

A tightness grew within her and she whispered, "What if one day I can't be me?"

His heart ached at the underlining ache in her voice. He pulled her in closer. "You're always going to be Veronica," he told her with full sincerity. "I've known you since we were twelve, Veronica. You've grown so much. But the essence of who you are hasn't changed."

"Logan," she whimpered. "I've changed so much that I don't even recognise that twelve year old girl any more."

"I do," he softly let out. "She's the one that wants everyone to be a do-good-er." A soft smile lingered on his lips. "She's the one that helped me when I was full of anger and hate." His lips over hers. "She's the marshmallow inside of you."

Veronica let out a breath and closed the distance between them.

* * *

"Veronica," Lilly called for her best friends attention. At Veronica's silence, Lilly prodded, "You can't ignore me."

 _Veronica quirked her eyebrow as if to say 'try me.'_

Lilly huffed. "I was trying to get you to see that Mac may not want to talk to you because of the _circumstances_. She loved a boy who wronged you both."

 _Veronica's brows furrowed, her voice tight, "I don't blame her-"_

"Maybe not," Lilly interjected before Veronica could go on her angry verbal tangent. "But that doesn't mean that Mac doesn't feel wrong for feeling that way. And she may have other feelings for _certain_ people that you do not approve off."

 _It took Veronica a moment to overcome her confusion. "Dick?" She shook her head. "Mac doesn't-"_

Lilly sighed. "Did you really _not_ see the amount of pain they both were in? You don't feel that kind of pain if you don't care about the person."

 _Veronica's mind was in a fuddle. "They both loved him."_

"Grief has a way of tearing people apart and bringing them together, you ought to know that by now."

" _He's a dick."_

"You think Wallace was happy to see you dating the boy who bashed in your headlights?"

" _Mac and Dick aren't dating!"_

"I don't know if they're gonna get together or not but they clearly have a connection. And if you want Mac to talk to you about Cassidy or Dick, you're going to have to open up a little to her too."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Veronica," Meg's voice pleaded. "You were right. If I told you, I know you would have helped me." She let out a struggled breath. "It's just easier to feel anger than to let yourself see the real problems." Meg's eyes glistened with tears. "It's hard knowing that I've lived my entire life being the good girl, always making the right decisions and in my last viable days, I made all the wrong ones."

" _Meg-"_

Meg shook her head, a soft smile on her lips, "You have no idea how grateful I am to you for saving my baby, Veronica. Thank you so much."

" _Meg..."_

"You helped me when I didn't deserve it. Let us help you because if anyone deserves happiness, it's you, Veronica."


	12. Chapter 12

Logan and Veronica were eating lunch in the cafeteria when Veronica brought up, "Wallace says you're in his sociology class."

"You claim to be this bad ass chick, but you're really still a nerd at heart," Lilly sighed dramatically.

"Attending classes barely qualifies the nerd title," Meg remarked.

Lilly snorted. "Have you met Veronica? She's a total nerd."

"Really?" Logan licked his finger clean. "I haven't seen him."

"Is it just me or does Logan look sexy while eating?" Lilly purred. "Like seriously, how are you not doing him in the back-seat right now?"

"Not everyone is as... frisky as you, Lilly," Meg pointed out, somewhat bashfully.

Veronica sipped on her juice and told him, "Maybe because you haven't showed up for class."

"Snippy Mars. I almost miss the chastise call of my name when I skipped class. Good ole days," Lilly nostalgically mentioned.

 _Veronica rolled her eyes, "Exc_ _use me for thinking about your education."  
_  
"Meh," she shrugged. "I'm dead now so who cares? At least I lived."

"Well, that's certainly one possibility." He wiped his mouth.

"You're so lucky, Veronica," Lilly said wistfully. "You get him when he's at his prime."

"Lilly!" Meg uttered with dismay.

"What?" She shot back. "I'm not lying."

Logan dug into his bag and then placed a large red bow in in front of Veronica. "Here." He placed his cheek on his palm and said, "A bonus birthday gift."

"You got me a bow?" She stared at him with wide expressive eyes and chirped, "A bow? How did you guess?"

He shook his head at her antics, he's a bit nervous at how she'll react and he can't seem to keep his agitation at bay. "Open it, smarty pants," he urged her.

She grabbed the bow and turned it over to find a key card from the Neptune Grand.

She's surprised, but it's a pleasant surprise. "Your room key?"

"Um-hm," he hummed and looked at her, glad that she seemed to like his surprise and wasn't running for the hills.

"What if I drop in unexpectedly? The other girls will have to-" She smacked her lips together and pointed her thumb to the side as she said, "Scram."

The girls watched them fondly and Lilly remarked, "See, total dork."

Meg's lip curved upward. "Technically, nerds and dorks are different."

"Yeah, well, Veronica Mars is both."

A sincere smile appeared on his lips and he gently said, "Stop it. You know there's no one else. I only want you." He took her hand in his, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her hand. "You ought to know that by now."

Veronica smiled coyly, her heart swelled and the butterflies fluttered. She ducked her head, deeply touched by his words and she knew that he could see the effects that he had on.

"Logan's the sweetest," Meg gushed. "You should get him something to show your appreciation."

"Make use of the key card," Lilly waggled her eyebrows.

Veronica bit her lip. He had been really good to her. Maybe she should surprise him.

Logan smiled softly, recognising that she's speechless. His eyes lit ups up, a warm feeling in his belly and his heart. "What, no quip?" His thumb stroked her fingers in his hand, she smiled. She wanted to savour the moment between them, she leaned forward and kissed him. Logan smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Veronica didn't see Dick making an ass of himself in the cafeteria because Dick went home with Logan instead of going to the girls dorm. So he hasn't been kicked out of the frat... yet, at least.

I was thinking next chapter Mac/Veronica talk, I'm not sure how I want it to go yet so I'm open to ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

"You should do something sexy," Lilly prompted.

" _Sexy?" Veronica echoed, unsurprised by Lilly's suggestion. She shook her head and told her, "I can't do sexy."_

An exaggerated 'are you crazy' expression filled Lilly's face. "Of course you can, you're a hot piece of ass Veronica Mars."

 _Veronica snorted. "I don't think that I could pull sexy off."_

Meg frowned, she hadn't realised that Veronica was this insecure about her body. "How about when you're going undercover?" Meg quizzed.

" _That's pretending," Veronica shrugged. She bit her lip, then admitted, "I can't pretend with Logan."_

"You know what makes a girl feel sexy?" Lilly grinned. "Lingerie," she waggled her eyebrows.

Veronica's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Not that you need it!" Meg reassured Veronica. "I mean with the way Logan looks at you..."

Lilly rolled her eyes, Meg was being over sensitive. "She knows. But this is supposed to be a surprise. And surprises means doing something unexpected."

* * *

Veronica was off to hang out with Mac. She still wasn't sure how to talk to Mac about what happened that night. Mostly because she still couldn't fully deal with it herself. She decided that it would be best if she spent more time with Mac. And showed her that she was receiptable to any feelings her friend wanted to share.

When she rounded the turn to Mac's dorm, Veronica was met with the sight of her brunette friend crouched on the floor as she leaned against the door. "I figured out the knocking thing. You could have waited in your room."

"Mac looks miserable," Meg sympathetically frowned.

Mac glanced at the blonde and wearily said, "Parker's in there with some guy."

"Ah, that explains it," Lilly let out, still wary of the blonde girl that forced her way into Veronica's life.

"Well, let's head out. The midnight movie waits for no man," Veronica suggested.

"Our tickets are in there, stuck in the mirror..." Mac adapted a chirpy voice and continued, "above her suggestion box and tip jar."

"Well, frak," Veronica leaned against the wall. She pursed her lips and relented, "Give me your keys."

Just as Mac handed Veronica her keys, they heard a familiar voice slur and stumble. "Ronnie!" Dick giggled, "What a co-in-ky-dink."

Veronica turned to face the new arrival and petulantly declared, "Well if it isn't the town drunk."

"Veronica," Meg said disapprovingly.

 _Veronica defended, "It's not like I'm lying."_

He grinned cheekishly, yet to notice the girl on the floor. "Ah, you would know, huh?"

"And you defended him," Lilly snickered.

Meg sighed helplessly, had they no bounds?

Veronica's eyes narrowed on him and her voice hard, "Walk away, Dick."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Logan not doing it for you any more? I can see why, he's like obsessed with me or something." A humorless laugh passed his lips and he baited her, "So what does that say about you?"

She bit back the irate state he put her in and told him, "He's worried about you."

Dick rolled his eyes and "You expect me to hug him or something? I'm fine."

Irked at his dismissal, she snapped, "Clearly-"

"Get the tickets, Veronica," Mac interrupted any further arguments between the blondes.

Dick's eyes fell on the brunette that Veronica had blocked him from. He stared at Mac, a sombre expression crossed his face. Veronica looked between the two, unsure if she should leave them alone.

"The sooner you get it, the sooner you can leave," Lilly urged her.

For a moment an intense silence fell upon them as Veronica opened the door.

Dick's eyes widened when he saw an elder woman who he thought to be a supervisor enter. He pushed passed Veronica and barged into the dorm room. The girls mouths fell open, shocked at his actions. Mac scrambled to her feet but before either could stop him, Dick had turned on the lights and the three were stunned at the sight before them.

Mercer Hayes was on top of Parker, shaving off her hair off.

Dick lunged at the man and tackled him away from the unconscious Parker. Mac stood frozen at the sight before her as Veronica dug for her tazer. A beat passed before Mac ran out to call for help and the police.

Her tazer out, Veronica tried to look for an opening. When Dick noticed the blonde had her tazer, he swung Mercer around and Veronica zapped him. Dick wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand while the man shook on the floor for a few seconds and then passed out.

Out of breath, Dick locked eyes with a wide-eyed Veronica. She swallowed hard, almost afraid to look at Parker, fearing that what had happened to her might have happened to the effervescent blonde.

* * *

 **A.N/ Parker was not raped. Mercer just shaved her hair off.**

 **I feel like I just couldn't get this chapter right, hope it was okay though.**


	14. Chapter 14

Logan opened the door to reveal Dick with messed up hair and a bruised lip. He swallowed, extremely concerned at the sight before him. Before either boys could say anything, Veronica appeared from behind Dick with her arms wrapped around herself and a sombre expression.

Logan's eyes widened at the state of his girlfriend. He opened the door wider and ushered them in.

"Hey," Veronica let out shakily. She knew Logan must have questions running through his head a mile a minute. She pressed a kiss onto his cheek to assure him that she was alright. She swallowed and gestured to the tall blonde, "Dick doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Logan swallowed, worry shone in his eyes, his voice soft and assuring, "It's alright. He can stay here." He glanced at his best friend, he was close to exploding with questions but he waited for them to offer him the information first.

Veronica let out a breath, "He got kicked out because he was drunk and in the girls dorm after hours which for once they should have let pass because if he hadn't been there..."

"What?" Logan prompted when she trailed off. Dick just remained silent.

Her voice clogged up with emotion and she croaked out, "Parker would have been raped."

Stunned, Logan did the only thing he knew would bring Veronica any comfort, he drew her into his arms. He glanced at his best friend, and Dick looked like he needed a hug as well. Someone to tell him that everything would be okay.

Veronica swallowed and told him, "Mercer tried to rape Parker. He's the one that's been raping girls."

* * *

Veronica laid down on Logan's bed while he got Dick settled in the spare room.

"You know," Lilly drawled. "This means that you're going to be seeing a hellova lot more of Dick."

 _Veronica sighed. "What was I supposed to do? Logan's the only one he has left."_

"You did the right thing, Veronica," Meg smiled softly.

" _Yeah," she echoed. She bit her lip. "Why couldn't he have stopped **him**? Why did he have to encourage him? Why was **I** a joke to him?"Tears filled her eyes and she quickly blinked them away._

They knew that she was referring to Shelly's party. Meg had regrets of her own, if she knew what would happen that night, she never would have left Veronica's side. She'd apologised to Veronica and Veronica had simply told her it wasn't her fault. It didn't lessen her guilt. Meg couldn't speak for Dick, but she liked to think that he didn't intend for Cassidy to go through with it that night. She hoped that she was right because if he was going to be in Veronica's life, their issues needed to be resolved.

Meg and Lilly glanced at each other with concern. "Maybe you should have a conversation with Dick," Meg encouraged with a soothing motherly tone.

 _Veronica shook her head. "I don't want him to know."_

Meg frowned. "How is he going to apologise for something he doesn't know anything about?"

" _What am I supposed to say?" She shot up to sitting position and snapped. "Why couldn't you get your head out of your ass at Shelly Pomroy's party and save me like you saved Parker? Why couldn't you help me instead of throw me to your brother? What's he gonna say to that? Nothing. And that's what a conversation with Dick will be a big fat nothing. And even if he did apologise, nothing is gonna change the fact that it's happened."_

"It might not change what happened back then but it will help you move on," Lilly told her best friend.

Meg nodded her agreement. "Back then Dick didn't know right from wrong. I don't think he knows much about it now but he lost his brother. You know more than anyone that lose changes a person."

 _Veronica's head ached from the frustration she felt, her eyes began to tear up against her will and she let out, "Why are you both trying to take his side? I'm not wrong."_

"We're on your side, Ronica," Lilly reminded her gently.

Meg softly said, "We love you and we want you to be happy. Being angry, vengeful and hateful isn't going to make you feel happy, Veronica. You need to let go."

 _Veronica knew that they only wanted what was best for her. How could she not? They reminded her every time she disagreed with them. But couldn't they understand that reopening the wounds of her past was not something she wanted to do? How could something so painful lead to her happiness? She swallowed and told them, "I am happy. Not in this particular moment considering the circumstances but in general, yeah, I'm happy."_

"Then why are we still here, Veronica?" Meg quizzed.

"Veronica," Logan whispered as he cupped her cheek. Once again, she was caught in a trance. "You OK?" He looked her over with concerned eyes.

"Be honest, Veronica," Lilly softly encouraged her.

She bit her lip, her eyes watery as she looked at Logan. "Just hold me, okay?"

Logan's heart ached at look on her face. He wished he could take all her pain away. He gathered her in his arms, held her close and murmured reassuringly that he was here for her.

* * *

 **A.N Parker was taken to the hospital and Mac didn't want to leave her alone. Mercer was arrested. Veronica had to drive Dick because Dick was drunk and Mac told her it was okay to go, she just didn't want Parker to wake up alone.**

 **And of course, Logan gave Dick a hug and told him everything would be okay.**


End file.
